Driagua House Rules
New Characters Whenever creating a new character, they will be created at level 1. Resurrecting https://sterlingvermin.files.wordpress.com/2017/08/optional-rule-that-good-night.pdf Dropping to 0 Hit Points https://www.reddit.com/r/UnearthedArcana/comments/5z59qb/dropping_to_0_hp_lingering_injuries/ Teleportation Circles Permanent circles are able to be activated by command word and can only be connected by dialing out with a sigil sequence. It does not use spell slots and anyone with the command word can use it. Anyone/Anything within the circle when the command word is said is immediately teleported. Teleportation circles can only fit up to 10 medium creatures. There is a cooldown time of 30 minutes before the circle could be used again. Five circles are empty but are used to draw in the sequence. They immediately disappear after use. Circles can be created by spending 300 uses of the spell. Enchanting and Charm Spells If a spell of 1st level or above puts a creature under a caster's spell and states that it turns hostile immediately afterwards, instead it only has a small idea of acting out of character. If the charmed creature has high knowledge of these types of spells, it may know that it was charmed. If the caster is nearby when the spell ends, the target has a much higher chance of knowing it was charmed. Making Magic Items When making magic items, you can put in 25 gp of work into a magic item a day. Consumables Consumables cost half of the lower end of the rarity chart. Non-Consumables Non-consumables cost half of the higher end of the rarity chart. Rituals https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1roR55VwmFk_nzn_f9D49q6wINnoHkM3cLbd707RLBbg/edit?usp=sharing Difficulty = 10 + Materials + Complexity Time (Hours) = Size + Complexity + Attack Bonus Cost (gold) = Materials * Size * Attack Bonus Materials: Common (1), Uncommon (2), ….. Size: Tiny (1), Small (2),..... Complexity: Simple (1), Easy (2), ….. If the DC is 15 or more, the caster suffers 1 point of exhaustion if they succeed. For any ritual, if they fail the DC by 4 or less, no exhaustion takes effect. If the DC check is failed by 5 or more, then the caster suffers a point of exhaustion. If failed by 10 or more, they suffer 2 points of exhaustion. Whether they succeed or fail, materials are used up and it takes the full time. Old Age https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/1ZGU_y4SQgMM5K6NEqKLnD_he6KXluysIYccJHxg1VVE/edit?usp=sharing Drinking Rules When enough liquid courage is imbibed make a Constitution saving throw against the drink's DC or advance one level of inebriation. Effects of inebriation are cumulative. After finishing your drink, make a Constitution saving throw against the drink DC. On a failure, the effects of the drink and inebriation last for Down(((drink DC-10) - (your Con mod))/2)d4 hours. On a success, that time is cut in half. To cast a spell, make a Constitution saving throw against the drink DC or the spell fails. The spell is not wasted. A short rest removes one level of inebriation; a long rest removes all effects of inebriation. Knowledge Skills Like the Craft and Profession skills, Knowledge actually encompasses a number of unrelated skills. Knowledge represents a study of some body of lore, possibly an academic or even scientific discipline. Below are listed typical fields of study. * Arcana (ancient mysteries, magic traditions, arcane symbols, cryptic phrases, constructs, dragons, magical beasts) * Architecture and engineering (buildings, aqueducts, bridges, fortifications) * Dungeoneering (aberrations, caverns, oozes, spelunking) * Geography (lands, terrain, climate, people) * History (royalty, wars, colonies, migrations, founding of cities) * Local (legends, personalities, inhabitants, laws, customs, traditions, humanoids) * Nature (animals, fey, giants, monstrous humanoids, plants, seasons and cycles, weather, vermin) * Nobility and royalty (lineages, heraldry, family trees, mottoes, personalities) * Psionics (ancient mysteries, psionic traditions, psychic symbols, cryptic phrases, astral constructs, psionic races, and psionic monsters) * Religion (gods and goddesses, mythic history, ecclesiastic tradition, holy symbols, undead) * The planes (the Inner Planes, the Outer Planes, the Astral Plane, the Ethereal Plane, outsiders, elementals, magic related to the planes) Each player is given 5 + Int Mod of points to spend on the knowledge skills. Increasing your Int Mod will grant another point to spend. Gaining more points will mostly be done through down time. Check 1d20+Rank+Int Answering a question within your field of study has a DC of 10 (for really easy questions), 15 (for basic questions), or 20 to 30 (for really tough questions). In many cases, you can use this skill to identify monsters and their special powers or vulnerabilities. In general, the DC of such a check equals 10 + the monster’s HD. A successful check allows you to remember a bit of useful information about that monster. For every 5 points by which your check result exceeds the DC, you recall another piece of useful information. Action Usually none. In most cases, making a Knowledge check doesn’t take an action—you simply know the answer or you don’t. Try Again No. The check represents what you know, and thinking about a topic a second time doesn’t let you know something that you never learned in the first place. Synergy * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (arcana), you get a +2 bonus on Spellcraft checks. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (architecture and engineering), you get a +2 bonus on Investigation checks made to find secret doors or hidden compartments. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (geography), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made to keep from getting lost or to avoid natural hazards. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (history), you get a +2 bonus on bardic knowledge checks. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (local), you get a +2 bonus on Investigation checks to gather information. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (nature), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made in aboveground natural environments (aquatic, desert, forest, hill, marsh, mountains, or plains). * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (nobility and royalty), you get a +2 bonus on Persuasion checks with members of high society. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (psionics), you get a +2 bonus on Psicraft checks. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (religion), you get a +2 bonus on turning checks against undead. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (the planes), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made while on other planes. * If you have 5 or more ranks in Knowledge (dungeoneering), you get a +2 bonus on Survival checks made while underground. Untrained An untrained Knowledge check is simply an Intelligence check. Without actual training, you know only common knowledge (DC 10 or lower). Craft Skills 5 Points to spend at character creation. Like Knowledge, Perform, and Profession, Craft is actually a number of separate skills. You could have several Craft skills, each with its own ranks, each purchased as a separate skill. A Craft skill is specifically focused on creating something. If nothing is created by the endeavor, it probably falls under the heading of a Profession skill. Check 1d20+Rank+Ability The basic function of the Craft skill, however, is to allow you to make an item of the appropriate type. The DC depends on the complexity of the item to be created. The DC, your check results, and the price of the item determine how long it takes to make a particular item. The item’s finished price also determines the cost of raw materials. In some cases, the fabricate spell can be used to achieve the results of a Craft check with no actual check involved. However, you must make an appropriate Craft check when using the spell to make articles requiring a high degree of craftsmanship. All crafts require artisan’s tools to give the best chance of success. If improvised tools are used, the check is made with disadvantage. On the other hand, masterwork artisan’s tools provide advantage on the check. Pay one-third of the item’s price for the cost of raw materials. Try Again Yes, but each time you miss by 5 or more, you ruin half the raw materials and have to pay half the original raw material cost again. Special * A dwarf has a +2 racial bonus on Craft checks that are related to stone or metal, because dwarves are especially capable with stonework and metalwork. * A gnome has a +2 racial bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks because gnomes have sensitive noses. * To make an item using Craft (alchemy), you must have alchemical equipment and be a spellcaster. * If you are working in a city, you can buy what you need as part of the raw materials cost to make the item, but alchemical equipment is difficult or impossible to come by in some places. Purchasing and maintaining an alchemist’s lab grants a +2 circumstance bonus on Craft (alchemy) checks because you have the perfect tools for the job, but it does not affect the cost of any items made using the skill. Synergy If you have 5 ranks in a Craft skill, you get a +2 bonus on Appraise checks related to items made with that Craft skill. Profession Skills 3 points to spend at character creation Each Profession will have a ranking that points can be applied to. An ability is also tied to the profession that may help make the job easier. Profession ranks are earned by spending time doing the profession. 60 eight hour days grant a rank point to the practiced profession. If the character goes without practicing the profession for two weeks while in the middle of increasing the profession rank, the progress towards the 30 days is reset. The max rank is 10. http://www.svincent.com/MagicJar/Economics/MedievalOccupations.html Like Craft, Knowledge, and Perform, Profession is actually a number of separate skills. You could have several Profession skills, each with its own ranks, each purchased as a separate skill. While a Craft skill represents ability in creating or making an item, a Profession skill represents an aptitude in a vocation requiring a broader range of less specific knowledge. Check 1d20+Rank+Ability You can practice your trade and make a decent living, earning about half your Profession check result in gold pieces per week of dedicated work. You know how to use the tools of your trade, how to perform the profession’s daily tasks, how to supervise helpers, and how to handle common problems. If you did not work a full week, take the check and divide it by five. You gain that many gold or silver pieces for each day worked. Action Not applicable. A single check generally represents a week of work. Try Again Varies. An attempt to use a Profession skill to earn an income cannot be retried. You are stuck with whatever weekly wage your check result brought you. Another check may be made after a week to determine a new income for the next period of time. An attempt to accomplish some specific task can usually be retried. Untrained Untrained laborers and assistants (that is, characters without any ranks in Profession) earn an average of 1 silver piece per day.